Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 2
Ruby Rose/Image Gallery **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Manga **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/DC Comics **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Concept Art **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Official Designs **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Official Posters **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Promotional Material **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Merchandise Screenshots - Trailer Volume 2 Trailer V2t 8.png|Team RWBY discussing the potential threat of Roman Torchwick and his associates V2t 12.png|Ozpin overlooking Team RWBY messing around. V2t 21.png|Jumping in to grab Penny Polendina V2t 34.png|Stunned in the middle of a road V2t 35.png|Penny saving Ruby from an oncoming truck. V2t 42.png|Holding an injured Weiss V2t 45.png|Team RWBY preparing to fight the Atlesian Paladin-290 Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening v2op ruby eyes.png|Ruby's eyes fade into view, with Ruby standing in the distance. 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00586.png|Standing alongside the rest of her team. V2op ruby closeup.png|Looking at what lies ahead. Volume2OP 0674.png|Team RWBY watches as Beacon dissolves. v2op ruby falls.png|Ruby falls from space. 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01124.png|Ruby drops in from the sky. 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01168.png|Several teams drop in from the sky. 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01582.png|Ruby battles Cinder. 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01718.png|Ending shot of Ruby with Crescent Rose. Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_08084.png 1201 Best Day Ever_08655.png|Using Weiss' "stolen" binder 1201 Best Day Ever_08704.png|"I am not a crook." 1201 Best Day Ever_09965.png|Interrupted by Team JNPR's declaration of war. 1201 Best Day Ever_11732.png|"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" 1201 Best Day Ever_11771.png|"It will be..." 1201 Best Day Ever_11865.png|"DELICIOUS!" 1201 Best Day Ever_13217.png 1201 Best Day Ever_13441.png 1201 Best Day Ever_13465.png|Showcasing her skateboarding skills to Pyrrha 1201 Best Day Ever_13928.png|Defending Weiss 1201 Best Day Ever_14432.png 1201 Best Day Ever_14495.png|"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" 1201 Best Day Ever_16511.png|Last Huntress standing 1201 Best Day Ever_16846.png 1201 Best Day Ever_16878.png 1201 Best Day Ever_17038.png|Making her canvas 1201 Best Day Ever_17454.png|Ruby's new artwork 1201 Best Day Ever_18501.png|Notices that Goodwitch is not pleased. 1201 Best Day Ever_18834.png Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00007.png|With her team at the library V2_02_00011.png|Playing Remnant: The Game. V2e2_remnant_the_game_map.png|Scheming to conquer the world map V2_02_00012.png|Smug about her game strategy V2_02_00016.png|Saddened by her failed strategy against Yang V2_02_00019.png|"Stay strong, Weiss. We'll make it through this together!" V2e2 rwby jnpr.png|Waiting for Blake to make her move V2_02_00023.png|Telling Jaune that they do not need a fifth player in a four-player game. V2_02_00028.png|Amazed at Weiss' over-the-top reaction V2e2 rwby.png|Listening to Blake's worries and troubles regarding last semester's incidents V2_02_00029.png|"...all in favor of becoming the youngest huntresses to singlehandedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale..." V2_02_00030.png|"I forgot my board game in the library!" V2_02_00031.png|Bumps into Emerald and Mercury V2_02_00033.png|Wide-eyed and unaware of criminals in her midst A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00005.png|Passing by a shot-down Jaune V2_03_00006.png|Team RWBY's ready to investigate. V2_03_00011.png|Wearing her alternate outfit. V2_03_00013.png|Startled by Sun outside the window V2_03_00015.png|Her team finds Neptune Vasilias outside on the ledge. V2_03_00017.png|Laughing at Weiss' proposal V2_03_00019.png|Drags Weiss out of the room. V2_03_00020.png|Drops Scroll in front of CCT Tower. V2_03_00022.png|Sliding down rails to catch Penny Penny warns ruby.png|Told by Penny it is not safe to talk here. V2_03_00029.png|Meets with Penny at a cafe AtlasSoldier3.png|Evading two chasing Atlas soldiers V2_03_00037.png|Having trouble carrying Penny V2_03_00040.png|Pleading with Penny to explain herself Disconcerted.png|"Oh." Painting the Town... v2e4 ruby penny1.png|Ruby comforts Penny. v2e4 ruby penny2.png|"You have a heart and a soul. I can feel it." v2e4 ruby penny3.png|Startled by Penny suddenly grabbing her. V2_04_00002.png|"I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower" v2e4 ruby penny4.png|"Psh, they don't think you can protect yourself?" V2_04_00003.png|"I can help!" V2 04 00045.png|"I'm not going to miss this." V2 04 00061.png V2 04 00062.png|Team RWBY, ready for battle V2 04 00063.png|Petals to the metal, Ruby's first hit on Roman's Paladin. V2e4 ladybug.png|"Ladybug!" V2e4 moon.png|Ruby and Blake attacking from the sky V2e4 blake worry.png|Do not worry. Yang has got this. v2e4 ice flower.png|"Ice Flower!" v2e4 ice flower2.png|Firing more shots. V2 04 00083.png|Chuckling at Weiss' joke. Extracurricular V2 05 00031.png|In the audience at the sparring match V2 05 00038.png|Excited about Pyrrha's fight against Mercury. V2 05 00043.png|"Your friend's doing pretty good." V2 05 00044.png|Admiring the fight while Emerald is less than enthralled. V2 05 00056.png|Waiting for the rest of the team after Pyrrha's fight. V2 05 00061.png|Concerned about Blake's condition. V2 05 00063.png|A team-intervention for Blake V2 05 00066.png|Listening to team reiterate gathered intel from investigations. V2 05 00068.png|Intrigued by Jaune's invitation for Weiss to the dance. V2 05 00074.png|Suddenly realizing her unbalanced posture. Burning the Candle V2_06_00001.png|"Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going." V2_06_00004.png|Sulking while Yang and Weiss set up for the dance. V2_06_00005.png|Ignoring Yang and Weiss arguing over doilies and fog machine V2_06_00006.png|Not enthusiastic about "dress up" V2_06_00027.png|Infant Ruby from Yang's flashback. V2_06_00039.png|Dressed for the dance V2_06_00040.png|"Can we talk about how Weiss fights in these things?" V2_06_00044.png|Ruby, Weiss, and Yang watching Blake enjoy the dance. V2_06_00046.png|"What do we do now?" V2_06_00047.png|All alone V2_06_00048.png|Talking with Ozpin at the dance V2_06_00049.png|"...I'm just not much of a fancy, pantsy, dancy girl." Dance Dance Infiltration Vol2Ep7SC1.png|"To the socially awkward." V2 07 00007.png|Holding Jaune's punch v2e7 ruby yang.png|Overlooking the dance with Yang. V2 07 00015.png|Caught in Yang's one-arm choke hug. Vol2Ep7SC4.png|"Aww, thanks Ruby!" V2 07 00027.png|Looking out at the night sky. V2 07 00035.png|Ruby tracked suspicious person to the CCT Vol2Ep7SC10.png|"Hello? Is anyone there?" V2 07 00038.png|Fighting against Cinder in the control room. V2e7 ruby ironwood.png|Detained by General Ironwood. Field Trip V2_08_00004.png|"Someone pushed all the buttons. It wasn't me." V2_08_00006.png|Ruby is praised by Ironwood for her actions. V2_08_00009.png|"Yes, sir..." V2_08_00010.png|Having trouble finding the right words to say to her team. V2_08_00014.png|Concerned if she did the right thing in telling Ozpin. V2_08_00015.png|Excited about a new package from home V2_08_00016.png|Gimme, gimme, gimme V2_08_00017.png|Excited Ruby V2_08_00018.png|Team RWBY looking at a dog. V2_08_00019.png|Reaction to new arrival V2_08_00020.png|"ZWEI!" V2_08_00022.png|Zwei is happy to see Ruby. V2_08_00027.png|Ruby carrying Zwei V2_08_00030.png|Ruby observing Zwei in a pile of dog food V2_08_00031.png|Contemplating about what to do with Zwei V2_08_00032.png|Carrying an obscure, over-packed backpack V2_08_00033.png|Team RWBY with Team JNPR V2_08_00037.png|Ruby in the back of a large group of Beacon students V2_08_00043.png|Embarrassed about giving Ozpin too much information earlier V2_08_00044.png|Ruby is happy Ozpin allowed her team on the mission. V2_08_00045.png|Ruby watching Team CFVY arrive at Beacon. V2_08_00050.png|Team RWBY is horridly stunned by the huntsman leading their mission. Search and Destroy V2_09_00004.png|Team RWBY downed about shadowing Bartholomew Oobleck for the mission. V2_09_00005.png|Team JNPR overhears Ruby about saving the world. V2_09_00009.png|Sun and Neptune jump in the conversation. V2_09_00012.png|Ruby reacting to Oobleck's shouts. V2_09_00014.png|Team RWBY parts with Team JNPR, Sun, and Neptune. V2_09_00016.png|Confused about 'Tussles', 'Truffles', and 'Brussels' V2_09_00019.png|Team RWBY plus Dr. Oobleck V2_09_00021.png|Outsmarting the Doctor V2_09_00022.png|"Get back in the bag..." V2_09_00027.png|"I'm a genius!" V2_09_00032.png|"Cover your ears, Zwei." V2_09_00042.png|Ruby vs. Beowolves V2_09_00044.png|Ruby flying into battle V2_09_00045.png|Mid-air slice. V2_09_00046.png|"Piece of cake" V2_09_00047.png|Action-posed Ruby V2_09_00050.png|Team RWBY, exhausted. V2_09_00051.png|Team RWBY after the fight. V2_09_00057.png|Ruby playing with Zwei. Episode v - the pack strikes back.png V2_09_00060.png|Oobleck shows Ruby the Goliath in the distance. V2_09_00061.png|"Let's kill it." V2_09_00063.png|Ruby being lectured by Dr. Oobleck V2_09_00065.png|Rejoins the rest of the group at their temporary abode V2_09_00066.png|"So...warm..." V2_09_00067.png|Dibs on first watch V2_09_00072.png|Ruby looking out at the abandoned city V2_09_00073.png|"Tomorrow will be better." V2_09_00074.png|Ruby with Zwei on lookout Mountain Glenn V2_10_00008.png|Keeping watch through her rifle scope. V2_10_00014.png|Sitting on a window ledge while Yang talks with the rest of the team V2_10_00017.png|Resting after her watch V2_10_00018.png|Awakened by Zwei V2_10_00019.png|"Zwei, come back!" V2_10_00020.png|Finding Zwei V2_10_00022.png|Picking up Zwei in the abandoned street V2_10_00023.png|Peering around the corner with Zwei V2_10_00024.png|"I thought I heard something." V2_10_00025.png|Sneaking behind White Fang scouts. V2_10_00026.png|Unable to call her team due to low signal V2_10_00027.png|Ruby saving Zwei from pitfall. V2_10_00029.png|Fell onto the top of an underground building V2_10_00030.png|Ruby's attempt at hand-to-hand combat V2_10_00031.png| V2_10_00033.png|Captured by the White Fang V2_10_00034.png|Getting glimpses of White Fang's operation. No Brakes V2_11_00001.png|Getting thrashed by Roman after being caught. V2_11_00002.png|"You're much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours." V2_11_00003.png|Struggling with Roman V2_11_00005.png|Interrogated at gun-point V2_11_00007.png|Hooked back by the cane of Roman's Melodic Cudgel V2_11_00009.png|Pouncing on Roman's hat to make her escape V2_11_00013.png|Hugged by Yang after rejoining the team V2_11_00014.png|Telling the group of the White Fang's operation V2_11_00015.png|"We're going to stop that train." V2_11_00021.png|Team finds bombs inside the train cars. V2_11_00022.png|Team RWBY preparing to fight atop the train. V2_11_00029.png|The Doctor and Rose V2_11_00031.png V2_11_00034.png|Group bracing for impact V2_11_00063.png|Team climbs out of rubble into center of Vale. Breach V2 12 00009.png|Team RWBY surrounded by Grimm in the center of Vale. V2 12 00010.png|Team RWBY, preparing to strike V2 12 00013.png|Anchoring Crescent Rose for an attack. V2 12 00014.png|Check out my Neo impression! V2 12 00015.png|Taking out a horde of Grimm surrounding her. V2 12 00071.png|Ruby gathers with everyone else, victorious V2 12 00073.png V2 12 00077.png|Team RWBY resting after the fight V2 12 00078.png|"Time for bed?" Category:Image Gallery Category:Ruby Rose images Category:Volume 2 Category:Character images